A data center is a facility that centralizes IT operations and equipment of an organization to store, to manage and to service data within the organization, and/or users outside of the organization. Because data centers are critical in modern IT environment, users of data centers demand reliable operations and continuous data accessibility from the data centers in all circumstances. Consequently, most data centers put efforts to fail-safe their facilities at reasonable cost, and data protection services are commercially available for such data centers.